Hogwarts grounds
by silvereyed angel
Summary: what happened in those stolen moments between Harry and Ginny on the hogwarts grounds, that we couldn't help but smile at? your answer lies in here. ONESHOT HP/HG LOVE


**Yup, Harry Potter and Ginny W****easley in: Hogwarts grounds.  
What happened in those stolen moments we smiled at while reading the Harry Potter books?  
Here's your answer. **

**Enjoy,**

The waves made the lake look alive. The wind was howling through the trees of the forbidden forest.  
Harry couldn't have been warmer. He felt like a volcano had erupted in his chest.  
Only because of the witch with the flaming hair walking next to him. Their gloved hands entwined.  
'so, you like me huh?' Ginny asked. Mirroring his smile.  
'Yeah.' Harry said awkwardly. Scratching the back of his head.  
'good, cause I liked you since you asked the way to perron nine and three quarters.' She said.  
Harry couldn't help but laugh. 'You do huh? What about Dean and you other boyfriends.'  
Now Ginny was the one to laugh. 'I sort of gave up on you.' after that she refused to say more.  
They walked around the lake, like he and Hermione sometimes did.  
They stopped beneath the tree. Where Ginny pulled him in for a second kiss.

'I always have wanted to do that.' She sighed and smirked.  
He could get used to this.

Ginny walked to her charms class when suddenly she got pulled. Into a wall.  
Correction, through a wall. 'What the..?' She exclaimed before she got silenced by a hand covering her mouth. 'Mwah te ell tra u fingk u r domwing?' She tried to say.

'Shh.' a very familiar voice spoke in her ear.

'awry?'

He laughed. 'Yeah.' He released her mouth. She spun around and spat. 'What the hell do you think you are doing?'

'I am kidnapping my girlfriend.' Harry simply said and hugged her. 'I haven't seen you in like 3 days.' He whispered in her ear. She smelled his untidy black hair. The smell of brooms, wild hyacinth and something she couldn't quite place, filled her nose. His hands around her made her skin tinkle. She felt sorry she hadn't seen him for so long. If it was her choice, she'd spend all day with him. Playing quidditch and laughing together. He must feel the same.  
'I'm sorry!' she exclaimed. Once again feeling his hand over her mouth. 'Shh.' He laughed.  
''S okay. I think all of the teachers should be werewolves. Lupin is the only teacher we ever had that has a relationship. Oh, and he was nice to us.' He said.  
'Talking about teachers, I should be in charms right now.' Said Ginny, guilty running her hands through her red hair. She really didn't want to go to charms. Even though it was her favourite subject.

'I know, I just wanted to see you.' Harry said, a little ashamed.  
''s okay, Flitwick could be a werewolf if he wanted to.' They both laughed and then both put their hands over each others mouths. A next round of muffled laughter started.

'Okay, you can go to charms now; I have defence against the dark arts anyway.' Harry said, not really wanting to keep her from her lessons.  
'poor you, Snape doesn't likes people who come late in his lessons.' She said sympathically.  
'Snape hates me anyway.' Harry shrugged.  
'Harry, bad boy.' Ginny pointed at him with her index finger.  
How she loved to make him laugh...  
She could get used to this.

The setting sun made Hogwarts bathe in orange light. The last sunbeams were shining through the trees. The lake shined and glimmered. Just like the brilliant red hair spread across his chest.  
Ginny's eyes were closed. She didn't seem to notice he was watching her.  
They were lying underneath the tree besides the lake. It was just before dinner, the only time they could really spend time together.  
Of course they exchanged looks in between classes. Sat together in the great hall, together with Ron and Hermione.  
But apart from that they were always busy, Harry with his detention, piles of homework and the lessons with Dumbledore. Ginny, of course, had her O.W.L.'s coming up and was studying very hard.  
Harry understood that and naturally wanted Ginny to get good results. But it meant she had to study for hours, and that cost Harry many time with her.  
'What are you looking at?' Said Ginny, waking up from her little nap on Harry's chest. Looking up at him with an adorable-just-waking-up look on her face.

'You.' Harry answered, kissing her forehead.

'And why, if I may ask, is the chosen one, the boy who lived, Harry Potter, looking at _me?_' She asked teasing.  
Harry tried to keep his face serious and answered: 'Because, Ginevra Weasley, you are beautiful in sunset.'  
She laughed. 'Silly.' She said and sat up.  
'Hey! I'm not silly!' Harry defended himself. She smiled smugly. 'Yes you are, silly boy. Fighting with Malfoy, of all people.' She stated.  
'hey, that was self defence!'  
'and stupid, you casted a dangerous spell.' She said. 'I told you, should've gotten rid of that book in the first place.' Her nose stuck up in the air and Harry couldn't help but notice how cute she looked.  
'Okay, you're right.' He said. Ginny gave him a surprised look. He never gave in so easily.  
She hadn't got time to think of a reply, because Harry's lips were blocking hers.  
Ginny had never givin' in so easily either.  
Ginny put her hands around his neck, still half sitting on his lap. His hands snuck around her waist. It was like the fire of a phoenix played on their lips and skin.  
After a few moments Ginny ended the kiss. 'You're way too good at distracting me.' She laughed.  
He laughed to and pecked her lips. He sat up straight. Positioning himself in a more comfortable way.  
Ginny looked at the lake, like he had looked at it a few minutes earlier.

'This is nice. I'll be glad when the O.W.L.'S are over.' She sighed. 'Then everybody can stop stressing. You know that guy, Nicholas Lescon? He fainted in McGonnal's arms.'  
Ginny trembled, because Harry had burst out laughing. 'Really, they'll never let him live that down.'  
'Don't be hard on him, he can't help he's a trembling nerd!' Ginny playfully slapped his arm, causing Harry to laugh even more.

'I'm sorry; it's pretty hilarious when a fifth year faints in Mcgonnagal's arms.' He defended himself. Ginny silently laughed too.  
'Point taken, it _is_ pretty funny. Just don't mention it, he feels worse enough without the golden boy's comments.' She smiled.

'I'd never.' Harry said honestly. 'Wait what? Golden boy?'  
'Yeah, didn't heard that new nickname?' Ginny said innocently.  
'No?!' Harry said anxiously. 'What now?'  
'Well, since you're the chosen one and obviously destined to defeat the dark lord. You're Gryffindor's and the magical world's golden boy.' She half laughing explained.  
Harry sighed. 'The boy who lived, the crazy nitwit who's trying to get attention. Slitherin's heir. The chosen one. _The golden boy!_ What's going to be next?'  
'Don't break you're pretty head over it. If people want to call you that, let them be.' Said Ginny, hugging him.  
He put his arms around her and sighed. Enjoying the nice smell of her.  
He kissed her neck, below her ear. To his surprise she completely relaxed and sighed.

'What'd you do?' She asked. 'That was nice.'  
He kissed her again at the same spot. He noticed her skin was just that little bit softer then the rest.  
That said something, because her skin was as soft as silk.  
He chuckled and kissed her on her lips. 'I think I like you a lot Ms. Weasley.' He said.  
'I think might enjoy your company too Mr. Potter.' She smirked and then unexpectedly started tickling him.  
'Haha- Ginny! Stop-haha!' He shouted, trying get from underneath her.  
'can't have that huh Potter?' She yelled at him. He huffed and then quickly turned them around.  
'Oh I can!' He said smugly. 'But can you?' with that he started to tickle her back. Worse then she had him.  
She couldn't even speak because of the laughter and struggling.  
He rolled of her and sat down in the grass. Putting his glasses back in the right place.  
Ginny's laughter slowly died out with only a few hiccups left. 'You're a mean boyfriend.' She stated.  
'I know. People also called me the next dark lord when I survived his killing curse.'  
Ginny looked surprised by this. 'Really, I didn't know that.'

'Yeah, they thought I must have great powers to defeat the great lord. To their disappointment, but my luck, it was only love.' Harry said and smiled at her.

'My Lord. Give me the honour to kiss you one more time.' Ginny said, acting like she was a servant.  
'Permission granted.'  
So they kissed, again, this time longer then before. Harry loved the way her body fitted in his. Ginny sighed at the way his lips melted with hers as he softly pushed her down on the grass beneath the tree.  
He was so gentle all the time and she loved that, but when he once again softly kissed the skin in her neck, she couldn't help herself. She pulled his beautiful face rather hard to hers and kissed him passionately.  
To her enjoyment, he reacted and now they laid, completely entwined in the grass.  
She softly licked his bottom lip and felt him jump and shudder lightly. She laughed. He wasn't used to this.  
She couldn't blame him. Although it was the thing that saved him. Before Hogwarts he had never known lots of love. Darn Dursleys. And you couldn't call Cho a good girlfriend.  
He broke the kiss and started looking at her again. Hands on either side of her head.  
'why do you keep looking at me?' She asked.

'You're beautiful you know that?' he asked. Clearly amazed himself by what he'd just said. 'It's true.'  
'I know, you are pretty handsome yourself.' She giggled.  
'good, we match.' He said and kissed her once again.  
Two familiar voices drifted their way.  
'I told you they would be by the lake Ron!' Hermione sounded annoyed.  
'Yeah, yeah. Sure, you said it. It's not like it's a surprise. They're always there.' Ron's voice snapped. 'Can we now please, get my best friend off my sister?'  
'Ron! You're impossible! You should be happy; at least you know Harry won't hurt her, _because he's your best friend_. Really, can you be blinder!' the response came.

'I'm not blind you are…!'

Harry looked down at Ginny.

'When will they finally see that they themselves are totally blind and that they're _so _crushing on each other?' The redheaded girl asked.  
Once again Harry's body shook with laughter. Witch did interesting things to the way their bodies were entwined.

'I hope soon Ginny. Maybe my best friends will stop bugging us after that.' He stated, before once again kissing her. Completely ignoring Ron's: 'Hey!'

**First ****one-shot, reviews are appreciated. **

**Sweet goodbyes**

**Love, silver**


End file.
